Radiohead: The Best Of
Radiohead: The Best Of is a compilation album of songs Radiohead released between 1992 and 2003 while Radiohead was signed to the record label EMI. The standard edition of the album contains 17 tracks; the "special edition" contains a second CD with 13 additional tracks. EMI also released a DVD compilation with 21 music videos, including 9 never released on DVD before. The compilation debuted at number 4 in the UK album charts, and critical reception to the compilation was generally positive. The compilation only contains songs for which EMI held the publishing rights, and so contains no songs recorded after Radiohead's final album with EMI, Hail To the Thief (2003).'' 'Radiohead: The Best Of' was prepared when they decided not to renew their contract with EMI. In 2008, singer Thom Yorke said: ''"There’s nothing we can do about it. The work is really public property now anyway... It’s a wasted opportunity in that if we’d been behind it, and we wanted to do it, then it might have been good." Track Listing ; Disc One # ''Just'' (from The Bends, 1995) # ''Paranoid Android'' (from OK Computer, 1997) # ''Karma Police'' (from OK Computer) # ''Creep'' (Radiohead, Albert Hammond, Mike Hazelwood) (from Pablo Honey, 1992/1993) # ''No Surprises'' (from OK Computer) # ''High And Dry'' (from The Bends) # ''My Iron Lung'' (from The Bends and My Iron Lung, 1994) # ''There, There'' (from Hail To the Thief, 2003) # ''Lucky'' (from OK Computer and The Help Album, 1995) # ''Optimistic'' (Radio edit)﹡ (exclusive to the U.S. version; from Kid A, 2000) # ''Fake Plastic Trees'' (from The Bends) # ''Idioteque'' (Radio edit) (Radiohead, Arthur Kreiger, Paul Lansky) (originally from Kid A) # ''2 + 2 = 5'' (from Hail To the Thief) # ''The Bends'' (from The Bends) # ''Pyramid Song'' (from Amnesiac, 2001) # [[Street Spirit (Fade Out)|''Street Spirit (Fade Out)]] (from ''The Bends) # ''Everything In Its Right Place'' (from Kid A) # [[You And Whose Army?|''You And Whose Army?]] (from ''Amnesiac) (Japanese tour 2008 edition bonus track) * The reasoning for its inclusion was that ''Optimistic'' was played on U.S. alternative radio to promote Kid A, an album without any official singles, and proceeded to peak in the top 10 of the Billboard Modern Rock Tracks chart, one of only three Radiohead songs to do so. ; Disc Two (Special edition only) # ''Airbag'' (originally from OK Computer) # ''I Might Be Wrong'' (from Amnesiac) # ''Go To Sleep'' (from Hail To the Thief) # ''Let Down'' (from OK Computer) # ''Planet Telex'' (from The Bends) # [[Exit Music (For a Film)|''Exit Music (For a Film)]] (from ''OK Computer) # ''The National Anthem'' (from Kid A) # ''Knives Out'' (from Amnesiac) # ''Talk Show Host'' (B-side from [[Street Spirit (Fade Out) (single)|''Street Spirit (Fade Out)]], 1996) # [[You|''You]] (from Pablo Honey) # ''Anyone Can Play Guitar'' (from Pablo Honey) # ''How To Disappear Completely'' (from Kid A) # ''True Love Waits'' (Live in Los Angeles, California, 2001) (from I Might Be Wrong: Live Recordings, 2001) Category:Compilations